


i want you (colour me blue)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pickup Lines, flowershop au, just fluff, lame JUST LAME STUFF, romcom ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a day before Seunghyun's mother's birthday, and he has no gift to speak of. Going shopping for a bouquet turns out to be a lot more fun than he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you (colour me blue)

He hadn't intended to put it off for as long as he did. It was now a day before his mother's birthday, and Seunghyun had yet to pick out a bouquet as per their tradition. He usually buys his mom something else too, like a pair of earrings or a necklace but he doesn't have time this year. His schedule has been too packed lately. So now, to make up for it he'd better find a pretty damn beautiful bouquet. Seunghyun would like to continue being the textbook example of 'perfect son' for as long as he's able.

The sign outside the flower shop reads, "ANDflowers" which puzzles him, because flowers and what? Despite his confusion over the name, Seunghyun opens the door and steps inside of the store, a bell jingling after to alert the employees of his presence. He glances around, and it seems like it's not that busy, a few old ladies and girls browsing along with the florist helping another young lady at the front counter.

He examines an arrangement of gerberas and roses, tugging at the pink ribbon tied around the vase. He doesn't know what any of these flowers signify, Seunghyun just wants to find something that looks pretty and signifies gratitude.  
"I'm holding a pretty flower," someone says, and Seunghyun turns his head towards the front counter, where the voice is coming from. 

"A pretty flower called _you,"_ says Loverboy, with extra grease, as he sets down the woman's arrangement on the counter.

Seeing that she isn't amused or interested judging by her expression, Loverboy stares at her, and after a moment he fakes a smile and says, "Cash or credit?"  
Seunghyun has to try really hard not to laugh.  
He doesn't want to humiliate the boy just yet. Once the unamused woman is done at checkout, he steps forward and clears his throat. "So, are those the only lines you've got?"

Loverboy blinks, studying him for a minute before laughing, a faint red dusting his cheeks. "It usually goes better than that.. But no, I've got a lot more."  
Seunghyun hums in acknowledgement, slipping his hands into his pockets.  
"That's good, otherwise I would've given you a few of my own." He could probably use the help, if anything he just witnessed was to go by. But it was amusing, watching Loverboy's earnest expression fall when he got shot down. It would be fun to mess with him. He looks cute when he's sulky.  
Loverboy coughs, tapping his fingers on the counter anxiously and smoothly changing the subject with a friendly grin. "So, what can I help you with?"

 

He leaves with an arrangement of roses and white carnations, along with a box of milk chocolates and a card. Seunghyun's mom loved the gifts, as he'd expected she would. That should've been the end of it. Should've been. Except for the fact that Loverboy had a blinding yet shy smile and is probably the cutest thing or person Seunghyun has ever seen. Loverboy is probably also very straight, but Seunghyun isn't too concerned about that fact. He just wants to mess with him- see what kind of reactions Seunghyun can pull from him.

 

The next time he enters "ANDflowers", he's a bundle of nerves. This is probably the worst idea Seunghyun has ever had, and he's had a lot of terrible ideas in his life time. Like the time he thought drinking and bathing at the same time was a good idea. If not the worst, it's the most embarrassing. But he's a man with resolve, a man on a mission.  
The mission? Seunghyun isn't too sure, exactly. The mission to embarrass himself infront of someone he finds attractive, probably.  
He scans through the premade arrangements until he finds the one he needs, one with red and yellow tulips. With his arrangement in hand, he strolls over to Loverboy and slams it down on the counter, looking down at the other man seriously.

"If I had a garden, I'd put my two lips and your two lips together."  
Loverboy just blinks owlishly at him, before glancing down to the counter and then back up to his face, letting out a surprised breath of laughter. "Holy shit," Loverboy mumbles under his breath, biting his bottom lip shyly as he scans the arrangement and rings Seunghyun up.

"Nice one, that was funny-" he says, and then Seunghyun cuts in before he can say anything else. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Seungri," Loverboy- Seungri, says with a warm smile.  
This is going a lot better than he thought it would go. He wasn't punched or called a creep for using cheesy pickup lines on a seemingly straight flowerboy. That's a win in itself. "Thanks. I'm Seunghyun," he says, the embarrassment finally beginning to set in, picking up the arrangement and clutching it to his chest as he steps backwards, moving to leave.

"Wait! Are you just gonna introduce yourself and then leave? Tell me if you'll be back to entertain me with more bad lines, at least."

Seunghyun licks his lips, nodding. "Yeah, I'll be back."

 

Seunghyun comes back, as promised- walking through the door and browsing through the flower displays. He sees a nice vase with yellow and pink roses, and after studying it a bit more he picks it up to take to the counter. Seunghyun has his flowers and his pickup lines ready, stepping forward to confidently set the arrangement down in front of Seungri and raising his head to meet his gaze. Crap. Even his eyes were smiling. "I like you very mulch," he says, trying to keep a straight face but ultimately failing as the corners of his mouth twitch and curve into a sheepish smile, the tips of his ears turning red. Seungri tries to keep a straight face too, attempting to just finish ringing Seunghyun up without reacting- but failing as he chances a look at Seunghyun, bursting into laughter. "You get embarrassed so easily. These aren't even dirty, either," Seungri says, teasingly. Seunghyun grimaces, and holds up a single finger to tell Seungri to wait. There's a beat of silence for a moment, before Seunghyun says, "I'd love to get into your plants."

Seungri snorts, rolling his eyes. "You can't get into my plants that easily. My plants need a lot of love and care! They need attention. My plants need _nurturing_ ," and Seunghyun groans, cutting him off right there before he starts to rant. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry I thought it was easy to get into your plants," he says, throwing his hands up in defeat. They look at each other for a moment, before bursting back out into childish laughter because it's hard not to when they're having a ridiculous conversation such as this. Seunghyun tells Seungri goodbye and takes his roses with him, but he's already trying to think of a line to use next to make Seungri smile.

  
Since he last saw Seungri, he's since then searched 'flower language' and 'florist pickup lines' on Naver for the second time. The first search had yielded less results than the second, but Seunghyun now has plenty of ammunition. Wasting his money on flowers that he didn't even need was worth if it, if it meant Seungri could smile at him and laugh when Seunghyun said something mortifying.

The bell on top of the door jingles as he walks in, this time heading straight to the front counter. "If you were a flower, you'd be a damnnndelion," he says, looking Seungri square in the eye and maintaining eye contact for a few seconds before Seungri lowers his head, laughing quietly. "That one is so bad, it's almost good." Seunghyun agrees, biting his bottom lip with a grin and resting his elbows on the counter. The store is surprisingly empty today, the only two souls in the store being themselves. There aren't any upcoming holidays, so it makes sense, he supposes.

There's a beat of silence, and he's just about to ask if Seungri can make him an arrangement when he's cut off by- "For half off would you be willing to honeysuckle the help?"  
Seunghyun's jaw drops, both surprised to be having a taste of his own medicine and wondering if that was a genuine invitation.

"Do I still get the discount if I suck at sucking?" He asks, and Seungri turns a deep shade of red, waving his hands wildly as if to dismiss the idea. "Wha..? No! I was joking! Just joke!"  
Seunghyun can't help but feel a little disappointed, but it makes more sense that it is just a joke. He was joking too. Maybe.

"Don't worry, I was joking too. I don't suck at sucking," he says, chewing on his bottom lip and giving Seungri what he _hopes_ is a sultry look. Seungri looks wide-eyed and confused, but Seunghyun has gone too far to let himself feel embarrassed anymore. "Can you help me find some purple pansies?" _You occupy my thoughts_. That's what a few websites listed as the meaning for purple pansies. It's fitting, he figures. Seungri nods at that, moving out from around the counter and going to grab the pansies, setting them back on the checkout counter. Seunghyun grabs a blank card, setting it down as well.

"Who are these for this time?" Seungri asks, ringing Seunghyun up like it's become routine. "Who are they for? Me. They're all for me. Treat yo self." He jokes, before clearing his throat, "Except for the first arrangement.. that was for my mother," he says, and when Seungri raises his eyebrows, he just shrugs.  
"I'm just a man that appreciates pretty things." Seungri smiles wide, all boyish and innocent- and it makes Seunghyun's heart skip a beat. "There's no fault in that," Seungri says.

When he leaves, he places a few pansies on the windshield of Seungri's car along with a card that simply reads, " _You occupy my thoughts_." (And if the fact that he knows what Seungri's car looks like is creepy, he is by all means a creep.)

 

 

Seunghyun's evergrowing collection of flowers have begun to fill his apartment. They look nice juxtaposed with the art hanging on the walls, he has to admit. But the flowers have really begun to irritate his allergies. Seunghyun can't remember the last time he's sneezed so much and his eyes feel teary and bloodshot. He should probably stop buying so many flowers so often. But he can picture Seungri's face in his head, his smile- and it makes Seunghyun feel a little pitiful. They barely know each other, but Seunghyun had fallen in love at first sight. He hadn't even believed in such a thing before. With a sigh, he runs his hands through his hair and reaches for a facemask to put on. He doesn't want to sneeze on Seungri, after all.

Because he can't help himself, Seunghyun enters the store again, listening to the familiar chime of the bell. He browses around first, looking through some of the arrangements and flowers until he finds purple Lilac. Seunghyun carries it to the front, waiting for the old lady in front of him to finish checking out before he sets the Lilacs down on the counter. "If you were a flower, I'd pick you first. T .. There's another version of that, but I figured you'd appreciate being called a flower and not a booger," he says, and Seunghyun is trying his best not to ramble but probably is anyway. 

"Yeah, thanks for that, hyung." Seungri laughs, leaning over the counter to smell the lilac and pausing when he gazes up at Seunghyun.  
"Are you sick? You don't look too hot. You should go home and rest."

Seunghyun shakes his head, pulling the mask down for a moment so Seungri can hear him better. "I'm alright, it's just allergies. Probably from all the flowers.. but I don't care, because I like coming here. Even if it has a stupid name." He pauses to take a breath, folding his arms against his chest and furrowing his brows in thought. "And flowers? And what? It should be flowers and .. blank!"  
Seungri gasps, as he puts a hand over his heart in mock-offense. "How dare you say the name is stupid... It's to match my family's cafe. ANDhere. It's disappointing to hear that you don't understand the genius behind the name," he says, shooting Seunghyun a glance out of the corner of his eyes with a teasing smile as he rings Seunghyun up.  
"If you think the flowers aren't helping, stop buying them. ..Pabo." He mutters, studying Seunghyun's face closely. "You can still see me without buying a year's supply of flowers, you know," Seungri says, so quietly that if he spoke any quieter Seunghyun probably wouldn't have heard him at all.  
Seunghyun is going to pretend he didn't hear the 'pabo' part, because does that mean what he thinks it does? Seunghyun lowers his gaze, feeling his cheeks heating already and inhaling quietly before he speaks, "Purple lilac... it's supposed to symbolize the first emotions that come with love. This one isn't for me. It's for you," he says, swallowing as he meets Seungri's eyes. It feels like time is standing still. The world is slowing down around them- that's how he feels when he looks into Seungri's eyes.  
"I'd like to see you.. without having to buy a years supply of flowers, too," Seunghyun adds, chewing on his bottom lip shyly.

  
"I believe you owe me a date, then, hyung. And this time? I'll be buying you the flowers," Seungri says, picking the lilacs up and holding them close against himself, giving Seunghyun that bright childish smile that he's become so fond of.

He can't help it when his mouth pulls up into a stupid, happy grin. He's pretty sure Seungri made a flower bloom in his chest just now.


End file.
